


Heel, Toe

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Genital Torture, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sadomasochism, Trans Jonathan Sims, kicking, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon recognizes the object, or at least he thinks he does. Elias’s shoes-his favourite pair, gold heels with pointed toes that he rarely gets to wear during normal work hours but loves to slip into during his evening activities with Jon. Jon can hear him approaching in those heels whenever he works late and Elias decides he deserves a break. Their tapping against the floor is practically a dog whistle for Jon.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	Heel, Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Jon’s parts are cock and cunt.  
> Jon consents to giving Elias oral sex but not to anything Elias does with his shoe, though he does enjoy it.

Jon can’t see. He’s used to this, the blindfold covering his eyes, the only sensory input being the cold hard floor against his bare knees and the tapping of Elias’s shoes. He can hear Elias circling him like a predator circling prey, waiting to pounce. Jon’s heart is fluttering with anticipation and fear.

The tapping stops in front of him. He tilts his head up, as if it will give him any more information, and is met with a hand in his hair.

“What do you see?” Elias asks.

“I can’t,” Jon replies softly.

“Can you move your hands?”

Jon pulls at his wrists, which are bound tightly behind his back.

“No.”

“Good, good.”

Elias does not move. His hand is firm in Jon’s hair, pulling just enough to keep his head tilted up. Jon’s neck is getting sore, and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He doesn’t ask Elias what he has planned. He’s meant to trust him, trust that Elias will make him feel good, and that he’ll still be relatively intact when this is over.

Jon feels something cold between his thighs, pushing them apart. He spreads them obediently, and the point of the object digs into his inner thigh. It’s sharp, definitely not enough to cut him, but enough to be quite uncomfortable. Jon recognizes the object, or at least he thinks he does. Elias’s shoes-his favourite pair, gold heels with pointed toes that he rarely gets to wear during normal work hours but loves to slip into during his evening activities with Jon. Jon can hear him approaching in those heels whenever he works late and Elias decides he deserves a break. Their tapping against the floor is practically a dog whistle for Jon.

Elias gently pulls Jon’s head down to rest against his thigh. He’s still wearing trousers, Jon notices, but he suspects-hopes-that won’t be the case for too long.

When Jon was hired at the Institute, he never would’ve considered doing something like this. Going from rarely even masturbating to stripping down and being tied up by his boss every other night was a sudden transition, but Jon couldn’t imagine looking back now. He hears Elias pull down his zipper and starts salivating, instinctively opens his mouth, feels wet heat between his spread thighs. Elias is slow at first, letting Jon take just the head of his cock into his mouth. Jon sucks eagerly. He fidgets as the heat between his legs swells, trying to squeeze his thighs together only to be stopped by Elias’s shoe forcefully pushing his thighs apart once again.

“Is there something you need?” Elias growls. Jon can’t respond. He doesn’t even try, he knows that isn’t what Elias is looking for. Instead, he continues to suck, tries to take more of Elias’s cock into his mouth and hopes Elias will let him. Elias moans under his breath, and the point of his shoe digs even harder into Jon’s thigh. Jon whimpers around his cock and continues to fidget, desperately trying to quell the heat between his legs. Elias dragging his shoe up his inner thigh and closer to his cunt isn’t helping.

“Christ, you’re needy today,” Elias grunts, digging his fingernails into Jon’s scalp. He presses the tip of his shoe into Jon’s cock. “How’s that, hm?”

It helps. The point of the shoe is digging into his cock almost painfully, but it helps. Jon grinds against it as he continues to suck. He tries to move upwards, to get more sensation, to slide Elias’s foot underneath him so he can get the sensation he’s looking for, but Elias moves away, keeping the pressure firmly on Jon’s cock. Jon can feel his cunt dripping with need, and he whines around Elias’s cock.

When Elias removes his shoe, Jon nearly sobs-as little as the sensation was, Jon _needs_ it, he needs it back so desperately.

“Aww, poor dear,” Elias says. Jon can hear the smirk in his voice. “You want it back? You want more?”

Jon nods quickly. Elias doesn’t reply, and he waits a moment to see whether Elias deemed him deserving of touch.

The impact of Elias’s shoe is sudden and horribly painful. Jon doubles over, letting Elias’s cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop. His cunt is throbbing now, not just with need but with pain, and a moan escapes his now-empty mouth.

“Ah,” Elias scolds, grabbing Jon by the hair and lifting his head back up. “You forgot something.”

Jon opens his mouth and allows Elias’s cock back in. He can hardly focus on sucking now, shaking with the shock and pain and desperation. He’s almost surprised to find himself still desperately needing to be touched even as his cunt aches, but Elias seems merciful now. He presses the tip of his shoe to Jon’s cock again. It’s even more painful now, sore and sensitive from the impact, but Jon still finds himself grinding into it. The bruise-like pain is strangely satisfying, and when Elias pulls his shoe away again he almost hopes it’s the start of another kick.

Elias doesn’t disappoint, of course. This one is more painful, and Jon isn’t sure if Elias has actually kicked him harder or if he’s just tender from the first kick, but the pain is intense and deeply satisfying. He manages to keep Elias’s cock in his mouth this time, and Elias rewards him by digging his shoe into Jon’s cock once more, harder this time, letting the pain linger and swell as he presses the abused organ. Jon feels bruised, bruised and _extremely_ wet. It’s a jarring combination, and he finds it unbelievably pleasant.

“Too much?” Elias asks.

Jon shakes his head. He feels like it should be too much, but it isn’t. He wants more.

“Good,” Elias sighs, dragging his shoe downward until the tip is against the opening of Jon’s cunt. Jon knows what’s next, and he has never wanted anything more desperately.

The tip of the shoe slides in easily enough given how wet Jon is, and Elias doesn’t bother trying to get it in much further than the point. Still, the soreness gets more intense as Elias tilts his foot forward, letting Jon rub his cock over the top of the shoe. Every sensation is wonderfully, beautifully painful, and he shows his gratitude by taking Elias’s cock even deeper into his mouth. Elias strokes his hair and moans softly, and Jon knows he’s doing well.

He comes embarrassingly quickly once Elias’s shoe is inside him, and finds himself still working diligently on Elias’s cock even after he rides out the aftershocks. Elias keeps his shoe buried in him until he finishes, and it’s almost too much, but Jon powers through. When Elias finishes down his throat and Jon swallows as he always does, Elias finally pulls the shoe out of his cunt. Jon wishes he could see himself, open and dripping and still wonderfully sore. He hears a shuffle of fabric as Elias does up his trousers and then sinks down so he can reach out a hand and prod at Jon’s aching cunt.

“That’s going to hurt for a while,” he muses, pressing his thumb against Jon’s throbbing cock. “But you’ll like that, I think.”

Jon nods furiously. He knows he will.


End file.
